


Staring Green into Gold

by Jeddylotter77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeddylotter77/pseuds/Jeddylotter77
Summary: My mess of James and Teddy fics. Not chronological in anyway. All very cute and lots of sex...





	1. One Man Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and James are happy in their relationship... now.   
> Their lazy Sunday morning turns into rembering their first time while Teddy sits at the piano

James stirred in his sleep, his eyelids fluttered and opened revealing his mothers warm brown eyes beneath his fathers shock of hair, even more angular than usual due to bed head.  
He raised his watch to eye level and saw that it was 7 30 on a Sunday... a Sunday! Feeling irritated and groggy he wondered what could have possibly caused him to wake so early. He threw the comforting duvet from his body and swung his pajama clad legs out of bed. The weird sisters shirt he had on at the beginning of the night had somehow made it's way to the foot of the bed. He shivered slightly as the fresh morning air from the window brushed across his skin.  
Then he heard it. That soft tinkle and low weighted groans that must have been the thing that woke him.  
Teddy was playing again. 

James forced himself off the bed and came out of the bedroom into his kitchen, where he spotted the 2 abandoned wine glasses waiting patiently on the side if the counter to be cleaned. Of course Teddy hadn't thought to do it.  
James spied a steaming mug and 2 slivers of buttered toast sat on his kitchen table.  
He grabbed one slice of the now cooling toast and the hot mug of tea and made his way towards the sounds of Teddy's piano. 

He walked into their supposed office and delicately navigated his way around the piles of paper work and old files from the ministry that should have been taken back long ago, also being careful not to disturb any of the spells keeping the teetering piles upright.  
Scribbles of Teddy's own music also lay around, along with scores of everything from Mozart to Sondheim.  
Teddy was playing 'mi amor'.  
The first time James had heard it he was 15 and he had cried. Partly because the music Teddy made touched a place inside him he didn't know existed and partly because Teddy looked so god damn happy playing it.  
James had presumed at the time that Teddy was in a happy functioning relationship with Victoire, his gorgeous cousin that was in every way superior to a gawking 15 year old boy.  
James was now a more mature man of 22, just out of Auror training, and while the music still touched that place inside him he couldn't pinpoint, it no longer reduced him to an inconsolable wreak. 

"Morning," said Ted, yanking James out of memorium, "did I wake you?"  
"Yes actually, I was hoping for a lie in after this week but I suppose I have enough to be getting on with now I'm awake."  
"Sorry," he replied softly as his fingers danced over the keys and his eyes darted across the music in front of him.  
A small smile appeared across James face as he watched him work. So graceful and intricate, he couldn't be angry that this sound woke him.  
James had always wanted to learn and once or twice had persuaded Ted to try and teach him. All attempts had ended with James simply watching Teddy doing the thing he loved which always took him over with desire for the man on the instrument before him. So they usually ended up on the office floor, or the piano stool, or the large leather rocking chair Teddy sometimes curled up in to write.  
Teddy finished the piece and James held back the impulse to clap realizing it would seem pathetic and weird.  
Instead when Teddy turned his head for approval, James brushed back his shaggy blue hair with his now toast free hand and said, "Have you been working on anything new?"  
"Not really," Teddy replied with half a smile, "just a few things that haven't really come together yet."  
James cradled his cheek as he stared into his golden brown eyes . Richer than his own, with flecks of gold running through them and what James saw as a ring of fire surrounding the pupil. The true gryffindor in the depths of his eyes. 'His father's son.' Harry would have said. 

After a long moment when the two just looked at each other and Teddy's arm somehow ended up wrapped around James hips and waist, Teddy said, "Well, there is this one thing I've been working on for quite a while."  
"Oh?" James said taking a breath and pulling himself from the depth of Teddy's eyes.  
"It's for you." Teddy breathed with a sparkle in his eye and a slightly nervous twitch of his lip.  
"What?"  
"It's a piece I wrote that's... you."  
"Ted..." James was slightly overcome for a moment and thought they might end up on the floor again soon, but he restrained himself. "How long have you been working on it?"  
"Do you remember your 17th birthday? 

James remembered quite vividly the events of that night. Teddy finally ended things with Victoire, or she had ended things with him (both were relatively hazy about the situation) and Teddy had become inexcusably drunk when Al had challenged him to a drinking competition. The 15 year old boy may have been a small, skinny git but the kid could handle his liquor.  
Of course Mum and Dad were to know nothing about it and when Ted threatened to 'put a stop to this childish behavior' he was challenged with being 'too afraid to lose to a Slytherin'.  
Which he did. 

James ended up dragging Teddy inside after Roxanne made absolutely sure there was no other option but for this to happen by virtually pushing Teddy on to him and made sure no one followed them by telling everyone that Teddy was vomiting and it smelled pretty nasty. She had known about James' crush for over a year and was getting fed up of his moping and avoiding family events.  
James put Teddy on the couch and lit the lamps around the room with his wand.  
Teddy said in a slurred voice "You know, I don't believe Albus drunk all that fire whiskey, he was... he was vanishing it... or something."  
"At what point?" James laughed, "when you were slopping as much of the whiskey over the glass as possible, or when you were throwing up onto the lawn?"  
"Okay, v-very funny." 

James chuckled and sat on the arm of the couch above Teddy's head.  
"James, do you ever think that... this is it."  
"What?" James said, completely confused by the overly generalized statement.  
There was a long pause while Teddy tried to translate his deep thoughts into words.  
"This, I mean like, just sadness and shittyness and just trying to get rid of that with what ever we can: drinking, sleeping, fucking." 

James was shocked as he saw a deep routed sadness in Teddy's usually joyful eyes and he noticed that the small flame that usually danced around his pupil had been extinguished.  
"I dunno buddy, but I don't think that we should always be trying to escape misery with those things, I think that you should use them to enhance the good times and just move on and learn from the bad... that's what Dad says anyway."  
Teddy spat out an empty laugh, not at all like his usual booming guffaw, "Well we can't all be the perfect Mr. Potter, in the loving marriage to his childhood-sweet-heart with 3 kids and a white picket fence."

James' heart clenched, he agreed with that. He would never have that. He had been in love with Teddy for nearly 2 years now, perhaps longer if he was honest with himself. The realization of how alone he felt now and the inevitability of that loneliness, coupled with an escalated blood alcohol level, caused his chest to feel very empty, his throat closed up and his eyes started to sting a little. 

"James?"  
"Yeah?" James croaked, his voice breaking slightly and tears filling his eyes.  
Teddy sat up and then knelt on the sofa facing James, he put a hand on James shoulder to steady himself.  
Then, Teddy grabbed the back of his head pulled him close and kissed him. A deep kiss full of unsaid things. James could still taste the sweet burn of fire whiskey on his lips as Teddy's sent enveloped him. 

Then Teddy pulled away and stood up looking at James with a mixture of horror and confusion.  
He had one hand over his mouth and the other steading himself on the wall.  
He lowered his hand and opened his mouth to say something then he turned and ran upstairs. James followed him soon after. Determined not to leave it like that. 

James opened the door to the guest room Teddy had kept some cloths in when he was younger. He would have slept there too only most nights until he was around 14 had been spent having sleepovers in James room.  
Teddy was sat buried into himself on the bed. He looked very small for such a big person.

"Go away James."  
"Teddy I.."  
"You don't have to say anything. I just thought for like half of a moment that I could... that we could..."  
"Teddy..."  
"You don't have to speak to me again. Just please don't tell anyone, it would kill me if..."  
"TEDDY, WILL YOU SHUT YOUR STUPID FUCKING MOUTH" 

Silence.  
A long one. James stared at Teddy, with tears welling up in Teddy's eyes and his hands trembling on his knees.  
James pondered him. Had he felt like this a long time? Was Teddy just rebounding from Victoire? It didn't look that simple, the amount he seemed to care. Or was that regret for thinking he did want to just fuck James.  
James decided he was over analyzing this.  
James leaned forward and brushed his lips against Teddy's. He felt Teddy's harsh blue stubble brush against his own mild 5 O'clock shadow. 

"James." Teddy said moving his hand to James's hip, "Look, you don't know what you're doing, it would be stupid to... I mean when I'm like this and you're not exactly sober"  
"Teddy. I know what I'm doing. I've wanted this for years. A lot longer than you have I expect."  
Teddy raised an eyebrow, "Remember that Christmas you came back after your 4th year, and you were so fucking cocky that you'd actually had sex. Do you remember who you told first?"  
"You." James said with a small smile and a hint of nostalgia in his tone.  
"But you weren't all giddy and 'James' about it, you took it in you're stride acted way more mature than I ever was at that age and for a few years after, and there's something about that that makes me think that we could... and then I just thought, this is not okay. I should not be thinking... THAT. Not about you."

James was silent for a moment then he responded in a low voice, "That holiday was when I first noticed you."  
Teddy looked offended.  
"Oh no, not like that. Like not in a Teddy way. In a 'TEDDY!' way"  
Teddy cracked a small smile.  
"... And I mean, it was fine when I was just thinking about you fucking me, because that's just what teenage boys fantasize about and I thought it would go away; but then I started seeing us together: curled up in a just one blanket in front of the fire, reading the same book wrapped around each other, and..." James stopped there. Not wanting to say his next fantasy. It seemed needy and foolish. 

"And...?" Teddy questioned.  
James was left with two options: be an annoying twat for the next 5 minuets and refuse to tell him or just say it.  
"I thought about you writing a song for me."  
James blushed furiously and turned his head away.  
He felt sick to his stomach, he sounded pathetic and obsessed, why would someone as awesome as Teddy even think about spending more than one night with him? James had become used to being people's mistake. The guy that girls or boys went back to their dormitories and said "omg, I can't believe I slept with him", or "I was so drunk I kissed James Potter!"  
And he was okay with that.  
He felt that was his role. He was such a dick to most people, why should he deserve a relationship, and someone who cared about him? Especially with Teddy who was so perfect: creative, artistic, smart, funny, gorgeous and so sweet. How on earth would James's mounds of bravado and balshiness fit with Teddy? It wouldn't. It couldn't. If Teddy still wanted to James had to accept this was for one night. He would be Teddy's next mistake. The god brother he slept with one drunken night. Hey, he may not even remember in the morning. 

James raised his head to see Teddy's eyes wet and him looking at James with a reserved longing that was hard to describe.  
And then Teddy kissed him again. He held the back of James's neck and lost himself in the kiss. James gave into Teddy as he grabbed at his back, pulling him down to a horizontal position.  
James felt Teddy run a hand up his thigh to move around to his back. James grabbed this hand and pulled it onto his chest before slowly moving it towards his crotch. When Teddy realized what he was doing he stopped and separated their mouths but left their faces together. 

"Are you sure you..." James kissed him hard enough to tell him the answer to his unfinished question.  
They continued to kiss, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Teddy's hand found it's way beneath James' boxers. James let out a small gasp when Teddy started palming his cock.  
Now Teddy was kissing James neck and pulling up his shirt to reveal James rippling abbs and chest muscles and he broke contact for a moment to pull off the shirt. Teddy's hand slipped from James's cock as he moved down to kissing James's abbs. 

He yanked down James's jeans in one smooth move. Kissing along the line of his boxers before they were swiftly removed. James's cock bounced up as his underwear released it, eager for any form of contact.  
He got his wish. Teddy's moist lips slid over his head slowly, his tongue circling his slit. James moaned loudly, already feeling close as he wrapped his fingers around Teddy's teal locks.  
Teddy held James balls with one hand, the other he steadied himself with on James thigh.  
Teddy had been slowly suckling James' head up until now. Teasing him.  
Now, Teddy hollowed his cheeks and pushed James's cock right to the back of his throat. At the same time Teddy altered his hold on James balls so they were sat on his palm and his fingers could press against his perineum. 

James let out a cry and Teddy started moving back up the shaft before taking James fully in again. He repeated this action varying the amount and speed he pulled back in, while swirling his tongue around the head each time he pulled back.  
Finally James said, "Stop... Teddy."  
Teddy pulled off and looked up and James concerned. "What's wrong?"  
"If you keep that up for much longer i'm going to cum."  
"And..?"  
"And, I want to cum with you inside me, not like this."  
Teddy froze and said after a pause, "Are you sure? I mean, we don't have to."  
"I know, I want to." James said as he sat up to stare directly at Teddy as his heart-rate doubled.  
Teddy reached into his back pocket not breaking his gaze with James and he pulled out his wand.  
"On your knees" he said in a gruff voice running deep with want, "hands against the wall." 

James obeyed as Teddy muttered stretching and lubrication charms. James felt himself open up, ready for Teddy's cock.  
But then Teddy began to lick. He licked around James hole and made a glistening stripe from his balls to his crack making James shudder.  
Then he plunged his tongue into his hole and James whippered as Teddy began to circle. His arse was now throbbing with need of being filled with something hard.  
Finally Teddy withdrew and James pushed back trying to follow his tongue, then he felt Teddy's cock push against his entrance and he slowly pushed it in. 

James felt completely full. Although he couldn't see it, Teddy felt bigger than anyone he had taken before.  
James finger nails dug into the soft wood of the headboard as Teddy's cock pulled out of his arse, brushing roughly along his prostate. Then Teddy slammed back into him so hard that James saw stars as he gripped the headboard as a reminder of where he was and he let out a cry between pain and pleasure as he felt every inch of Teddy inside him.  
"Are you okay?" Teddy whispered. Trying not to break the mood but obviously concerned.  
"Fine" James exhaled back. "Just keep going."  
And Teddy did. He drew right back nearly coming out of James before slamming back in right up to base.  
Each time making James moan and gasp.  
Then Teddy wrapped his fingers around the base of James cock as he pulled out for a 9th time. 

He conjured some warm lube in his other hand and pushed his fist down onto James head, twisting violently and pushing himself back into James smashing against that spot deep inside James that brought him right to the edge.  
James wailed then whimpered and begged Teddy to let him cum.  
But he didn't. He drew out of him and pushed back in as he twisted of and back onto his head. This time bringing the fingers wrapped around the base up to his head and back down. His pace was increasing and James was getting closer after being brought so close to cumming over and over.  
"Teddy, I'm... I'm going to..." 

But then Teddy fully pulled out of James and let go of his cock just before he came and James let go of the headboard and fell flat on the bed, numb with being brought so close.  
"Teddy?" He sighed.  
"Shhh, not yet." Teddy said with a smile appearing across his face. 

Teddy lifted James by his hips and flipped him over so James straddled his lap then picked him up, his arms rapped round his back. He carried him over to a bare wall and lent him against it also subtly using a small cushioning charm so James wasn't uncomfortable.  
Then again Teddy slowly pushed into him.  
"Fuuuuuuck!" James cried as he reached for his cock but Teddy grabbed both of James's wrist in one hand and forced them up above his head. James whimpered.  
"Please Teddy. I need to cum!"  
"And you will. Just not while touching your cock."  
"What?" James said his eyes widening.  
"I want to make you cum fucking your arse" he said slamming into him again.  
James's lip trembled as his cock started to leek, it was aching now. Needed contact. James started to buck up into thin air. This was torture and pleasure all at the same time. 

Teddy slammed into him again. Constantly dragging along his prostate.  
Then James felt something else breach his entrance. Teddy's finger. He had used his wand to hover James body for him to fuck leaving his second hand free.  
The finger pressed upward and into his prostate and James screamed with pleasure. Teddy's pace increased and with the constant pressure of Teddy's finger and with him slamming into him rapidly sending jolts of pleasure through him he felt so close. He was sure if Teddy's even brushed his cock he would cum.  
He started to beg. "Please Teddy. Touch me, feel my cock. I need to cum."  
"You will."  
"Fuuuck!" he said, bringing to cry a little.  
And the Teddy inserted a second finger to add to the pressure on his prostate while a third finger pushed against his perineum. And then James was cumming. He felt the orgasm rush thought his whole body and he didn't know how long it lasted, he didn't know where he was, he didn't know what sound he made. There was just Teddy. Teddy inside him, Teddy around him, Teddy on top of him and Teddy beneath him. 

Teddy was cumming and James felt his cum filling him up. Then Teddy lifted James down and off himself. Gathered James's cloths.  
James was exhorted and Teddy tucked him into bed after a quick general scergify.  
Then Teddy took off his pants but left on his boxers and crawled into James's bed.  
James said drowsily, "You don't have to stay."  
"I want to", Teddy said kissing James neck.  
And then James was asleep. 

The next morning James woke up and rolled over. Teddy had left. James didn't know when. He expected it was when he woke up sober and with a major head ache and remember what he had done so he scampered away.  
He sighed and rolled back over. He wasn't looking forward to the awkward looks from Teddy from now on. But decided it was worth it for that incredible night.  
Then James door opened and in strolled Teddy dressed in a dressing gown looking bright as a button, carrying a tray with orange juice, bacon, scrabbled eggs, toast and a funny looking green potion.  
"Morning," he said, brightly.  
"Morning," James replied. "What's all this?"  
"Breakfast." Teddy stated simply.  
"Oh and Gran's hangover cure extraordinaire potion. I've had 3 cups."  
"I bet. I thought you'd be in bed for days the state you were in."  
"Yeah about that..." 

Here it was, at least Teddy had the curtsy to come and acknowledge it happened and perhaps apologize before saying that it could never happen again. 

"... I don't want you to think that I said anything last night that I didn't mean."  
"Really?" James said, pausing as his mouth worked on demolishing a piece of bacon.  
"Yeah, I do care about you and I have liked you for a really long time..." 

But it was a mistake, but it must not happen again, but we're just not right for each other? What was it going to be this time? 

"... and I hope you don't regret anything because I want to make this a permanent thing." 

The room stilled, even the dust floating by the window seemed to hold it's breath with anticipation.  
"And not just like, one more time or just as friends. I want to do that every night for the rest of my life."  
James couldn't breath. What? Teddy wanted to... James had not prepared himself for that. Then out of James's terror and surprise rose happiness. Teddy wanted to go out with him. 

James took a sip of the funky green liquid trying to find his voice and nearly choked.  
"Yeah, it's got a bit of a kick to it." Teddy said, nervously giggling.  
James swallowed a mouth full and some of the fogginess in his brain seemed to lift.  
"Yeah, I had a lot of fun and I like you too"  
"But..?" Teddy questioned. That was it. But what? Why was James scared to say yes? Because he was afraid of getting hurt? No. Because he thought it was a joke? Maybe. Because he didn't believe someone like Teddy could ever be interested in him and he was scared of being happy just so all that could be torn away from him in one instant? Yes. That was it. He didn't want to be happy because then he would have something to lose. He gave himself a mental shake and continued.  
"But nothing." James smiled as he placed his breakfast tray to one side and threw his arms around Teddy.  
James pulled back from the hug and kissed Teddy like he'd never kissed anyone before. Kissed him and let himself become lost in him. He didn't need to worry about reputation or approval now. Teddy was his and no one could take that away. 

James broke out of reminiscing about how he and Teddy had got together to answer Teddy's question. "Yes, I remember." said James very softly.  
Teddy looked into him and smiled before moving some papers around so he could read the scribbled and worn pages with the title, "James".  
James always loved his name in Teddy's writing. It always looked far more elegant than his own scrawl could ever attempt.  
Then Teddy began to play. After the first 3 bars of Teddy playing the low infrequent chords with rapid finger work near the top of the piano, James felt a shiver run down his spine. 

It was beautiful, dreamy music with an almost cheeky edge, like it could only just be bothered enough to make the sound, but contrasted with the higher earnest, worried sounding notes.  
Then the music changed and Teddy's fingers danced up and down, the keys rising and falling, getting louder and higher with each varying pattern.  
Finally Teddy reached the peek of the music and started the work his way back down the keys playing lazy dreamt chords in threes. 

By the time Teddy added a long gentle chord to the end of the music James was in tears. Silently rolling down his face.  
Teddy looked up at him and asked, "Well, did you like it?"  
James stroked the edge of his face feeling the blue early morning stubble there and couldn't believe just how lucky he was.  
He lent down and kissed him, gently on the lips, hands on either side of his face before pulling their lips apart, pressing their foreheads together and saying through a smile in an intimate whisper, "Yes."


	2. Life through orange coloured spectacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is in his last year at school.  
> Teddy is his teacher for now and they're making the best of their time there  
> Lots of sex and smut and porn so yep.

James watched his bare feet sink into the dewy grass as he walked on the banks of the black lake. Absentmindedly swinging his wand in front of him seeping blue and tawny swirls that curled into the air and faded away, like smoke from a bonfire.

The sun was just setting on the other side of the lake, the orange light giving the world around James a faded quality.

The air had started to cool so most students had made their way inside, shoes and picnic baskets in hand with robes, removed long ago, slung across their shoulders. 

James was one of the few stragglers. He preferred being outside. It was more free, full of possibility and devoid of restraint. 

He stopped at a dry patch of grass left by a picnic blanket and let himself flop onto it.  
He felt light headed and tired but still lively; as long as it meant not moving much. 

He gave a thought for his shoes and books abandoned under a tree a few hundred meters back and Charlie who had set off back to the castle around 15 minuets ago after complaining she had a runes essay to finish before tomorrow morning. 

James had watched her red pony tail dance off into the distance for a little, smiling to himself as he realized that being as incredibly intelligent as she was did not give her any sense of time management.

He estimated that she ought to be nearly finished by now as 20 minuets was more than sufficient time for her to bang out 2 foot of parchment on the contrast of the Egyptian and Myan rune orderings. 

He pushed himself up on to his elbows with the intention of finding his belongings and heading to the great hall to see if she had decided to grab a late dinner, and get something for himself. He hadn't eaten all day. 

But he saw a figure walking towards him. Blue hair somewhat warped by the light of the setting sun.  
"Potter!" He yelled, "Shouldn't you be getting inside?" 

Only James could tell Teddy was kidding and a few other stragglers stopped paddling in the lake and started drying their feet on the grass.  
Once Teddy was close enough to see James' face he lifted an eyebrow. 

"I suppose your right, professor. But shouldn't you be getting inside too?" He replied coyly rolling over to expose his arse in tight cargo shorts. 

The double entendre made Teddy's eyes to role to the back of his skull. He sat by James' head after checking they were shielded from the windows of the great hall and made sure the remaining students had got far enough towards the castle to not see much should they look back. 

James purred as Teddy stroked his hair and let his head fall onto Teddy's lap. 

James went into a different world when Teddy touched his hair and Teddy had to repeat his request 3 times before James even knew he was speaking.  
"Mmm, what?" James said dreamily opening his eyes. 

"I asked if you would get off me, my leg's going dead." Teddy laughed.

"Yeah, sure" James said, looking a little put out and rolling over twice to give Teddy some room on the dry grass.  
Teddy removed his staff robes and spread them out like a blanket. Revealing a Pink Floid t-shirt with the sleeves cut out and very ripped jeans. The fronts were basically gone. His dog tags glinted in the now pink light. 

James laughed, "Jesus, Teddy."

"What? It's hot!" 

"No one can say your a boring old professor, I guess." James replied still sniggering.  
"I'm only 22, I hope that I've not even begun to be old." 

"Well you're not as young as you once were." James paused. A look of mock concern on his face. "You should really start looking after your skin, I'm sure those are crows feet." 

"Fuck off." Teddy laughed as he laid down on his robes and made a gesture for James to role back to him. 

James obeyed and rested his head on Teddy's shoulder and his hand on Teddy's opposite hip. 

"Couldn't you just lie like this forever?" Teddy mumbled his eyes closing. 

James looked up at the castle; the windows alight with the fire of the sunset and then up at Teddy's face, blue stubble on his chin and his eyes flickered when he took a deeper breath. He glanced at Teddy's muscular arm, starting at the frayed edge of the T-shirt sleeve and finishing behind his head. 

He felt safe. He felt content. He felt home. Not because of Hogwarts, but because of Teddy, wherever Teddy was had always felt like home to him.

He inhaled and smelt a pleasant mix of Teddy's woody aftershave and wet grass.  
James moved his hand from Teddy's hip to his stomach, tracing the groove between his abdominals and his chest and then up to his face, running a thumb across the stubble on his jaw. 

Teddy opened his eyes dozily and looked at him. 

Lilac...

James smiled. It was the colour Teddy's eyes were when he had first said "I love you" 5 months ago at Christmas. 

They had made excuses that neither of them had finished their shopping on Christmas Eve and had gone to Teddy's flat in London, that he still hadn't had the heart to rent out, there were too many memories there to pack away just yet. 

They spent a good 5 hours shagging and drinking mulled wine before Teddy came back from the kitchen with just grey jogger bottoms on and 2 more mugs of mulled wine and his eyes the colour of the heather around the Burrow in the Spring. 

James was pulled out of his memory by Teddy's words in the present. "You look so beautiful." 

He said it with such sincerity and longing that James couldn't laugh it off and make a joke or tell him to shut up.

All he could do was kiss Teddy softly on the lips and smile gently. 

Teddy settled his head back against his hand again. This left James looking at his neck. He moved his hand onto Teddy's stomach before kissing him just bellow his ear. Teddy shivered but didn't protest. His kisses grew longer and firmer and he drew his foot up Teddy's leg before straddling him. 

"James!" Teddy gasped. 

"What?" James said, smiling into Teddy's neck.

"That is really amazing but if anyone sees us..." 

James bit his lip.  
"Wait here." James said and his eyes flashed with mischief as he looked up at Teddy. 

He rolled off him and ran along the shore to the tree where he'd left his books. 

Teddy sat up in alarm. "Hey, I didn't mean for you to just fuck off." 

James ignored him as he reached the tree and pulled what appeared to be a silvery blanket from his bag, more fluid than solid. 

He ran back to Teddy with the material billowing behind him like a fast flowing river. As he reached Teddy he jumped onto him and rolled them both over with the force of it. 

"Ummph," Teddy complained, "you're a lump!"

"Fuck off." James said nonchalantly, knowing Teddy loved his body. 

James straddled Teddy again and arranged the cloak over them and whispering "Dad's cloak, nicked it last summer." 

"Last summer?" Teddy said indignantly, "and we haven't been shagging on the staff table in the great hall at breakfasts for a year?" 

"Sorry, I wanted to keep it for myself for a bit." 

Teddy rolled his eyes because this was so like James. When he stole the marauders map in third year he kept it to himself until he had explored and understood all the secret passages and attempted to unblock a few. Only after James had had his fill did Al get the grand tour.

James hovered his lips over Teddy's. Teasing him and circling his hips slowly over Teddy's hardening crotch. 

It was hot under the cloak and James run to the tree and back hadn't made him any cooler. But every time the cloak was raised slightly off the ground cool air rushed in setting Teddy's nerves alight and turning him on even more. He was staring into the warm brown eyes in front of him, full of longing but also defiance and laughter, knowing exactly what he was doing to Teddy. He could feel James' heart beating next to his own, his cock pulsating in time with the rushing blood in his veins. 

"I can feel how much you want to fuck me." James toyed with his words, just letting them slip through his teeth, pulling some out longer and snapping others out quickly. 

Teddy's eyes fluttered and his lips parted with a shaky breath. He worked his fingers into James' hair and crushed their lips together.

James tasted like pumpkin juice and he guessed that he had just finished his dinner and he had spotted James when leaving the great hall.

Teddy's kisses always started the same needy and desperate before he remembered himself and pulled back slightly. 

James liked it like that. Liked knowing how much Teddy wanted him. Liked seeing that primal want in him.  
Teddy pulled at his hair lightly to get him off. He drew breath in through his teeth and grunted the word fuck under his breath. 

James smiled knowing exactly what was happening in Teddy's head. He wiggled his arse a little feeling Teddy's hard cock twitch as a moan fell from his lips.

"If you do that again I swear to gods I'm gunna rip your shorts off and fuck you into the grass," Teddy said, eyes closed.

James ground down into Teddy's hips and his eyes flew open. 

"You asked for it." Teddy grunted through his teeth.  
He flipped James over landing him on his front with one hand dragging the invisibility cloak on top of himself with the other. 

James moaned as he hit the grass. He forgets how strong Teddy is. He would never admit it but he knew Teddy would completely flaw him in a fight. Teddy worked his way down James' back pushing the cloak up over James head. He pulled at James shorts and he felt the buttons pop off at the front, but he ignored it. His boxers came away too and he felt Teddy's lips against his cheek. 

Then he felt his tongue pushing against his hole. He leans back into Teddy's face, desperate for more of Teddy to be inside him. He licked deeper but James needed something more solid inside him. He couldn't stand it anymore, his hole was throbbing.

Teddy grabbed James' leaking cock as he licked a long stripe from his balls over his hole. 

"Fuck Teddy, please..." He took a long shaky breath as Teddy's hand reached the head of his dick and his other hand cupped his balls, tongue still flicking across his over sensitive hole. 

"Please, just... fuck me." He manages. 

Teddy smiles in between James' cheeks and let's go of James' cock to release his own throbbing member.  
He conjured some lube and rubbed it across James' arse pulling a moan from James. 

"I swear to gods if you don't get something inside me soon, I'm going to just sit on your cock."

Teddy savored that image and made a mental note to remind James later, but not now. Now, he wanted to push himself inside James and watch his arse stretch around him. 

He slicked himself up and pushed the tip against James' tight arse. 

James opened to him with a moan into Teddy's robes, still beneath them, his hands grabbing fistfuls of the material. 

Teddy left James time to adjust before he pushes in more. As James' breathing evened out he pushed forward a little more drawing a strangled cry from James' throat. 

He lent forward and wrapped his arms around him, his cock half sheathed in James. 

"I can shrink it a little if you..."

"No, I like it when I can take all of you." James says his breathing rugged, his brow slick with sweat and face flushed. 

Teddy loved watching him fall apart beneath him and wondered why he'd even bothered to ask when he knew the answer. 

Their first time James had been determined to take all of Teddy. He slowly lowered himself to about 3 quarters of the way down Teddy's massive cock before he couldn't take anymore and had to cum. It had taken 3 attempts but Teddy finally got to fuck James properly; cumming deep in his arse. 

James was one of the few guys Teddy had been with who'd been able to take all of Teddy's cock with no spells or metamorphmargy. 

Teddy started thrusting a little going deeper every time on each inward push. It was a slow method and Teddy knew it drove James crazy, being teased like this.  
"Lupin, I swear to Lucifer if your dick is not fully inside me in the next 3 seconds I'm going to..." 

But Teddy did not get to hear James threat that probably had some kinky undertones as he took the queue and thrust forward all the way into James hot, wet hole. 

James sharp intake of breath followed by a squeal and a moan that made Teddy want to start ramming into him hard straight away; he resisted.

"You okay?" Teddy said, eyes closed lips barely moving. James just gave another moan as he bit Teddy's robes and nodded. 

Teddy started to pull back slowly making James gasp. James was so hypersensitive and Teddy knew he could make him cum doing this in about 6 seconds flat. 

But he didn't want that.

He grabbed the base of James' cock and whispered in his ear, "not until I say so." 

"Yes, sir," he choked out.

Teddy usually hated it when James called him sir but when it was like this James so vulnerable beneath him prepared to obey his every wish; it only sent shivers down his spine and through his cock. 

He slammed back into James his fingers still acting as a makeshift cock ring for James. 

His thrusts grew faster and more brutal. He pushed himself up away from James using his other hand for leverage on James back to watch his dick disappearing inside him. 

God he wanted to cum deep in him right now. But he remembered James earlier threat and he pulled out. The cold of the evening breeze that had just worked its way under the cloak cooling his wet dick. 

"Hey," James said indignantly looking over his shoulder, "please, I want to cum." He wined.

"I believe you mentioned something about sitting on my cock?"

"Oh my gods you can't be serious." James mock sobbed. 

"I'm falling to bits here." 

"Mr Potter, are you going back of your word?" usually James called the shots but not in bed and definitely not tonight. 

"Of course not, sir." 

Teddy lay down struggling to stay under the cloak next to James as he clambered on top of him. He felt James' warm hand grab his cock as he hovered above him. Slowly he lowered himself onto Teddy. He was slick from before so it went quickly but it was still torture for Teddy to restrain himself from thrusting up into the hot wetness. Once he felt James' arse touch his hips he put his hands on James' upper thigh and worked his way up to James nipples. Savoring each grove. 

James gasped when Teddy lightly flicked his nipple. He began to move up and down feeling Teddy inside him brushing against that wonderful bundle of nerves that Teddy's cock never failed to miss. He grabbed the base of his dick to stop himself cumming to quickly and continued to ride Teddy. Teddy's moaning and groaning was out of control. James increased his pace as Teddy started trusting up to meet him. 

Teddy's hands were running all over his uber sensitive body, finally reaching his leaking red cock and he began to stroke up and down the long hard length. 

"Teddy I'm going to..." 

"Me too."

And 2 thrusts later James was spilling on to Teddy's stomach and Teddy was coming inside James with a cry.  
James collapsed on to Teddy as he rode out his orgasm. Teddy was still rolling his hips making James wince a little. Teddy softened and fell out of James. He muttered a quick skurgify before rapping his arms around James. 

"Why can't we apperate inside Hogwarts." James mumbled dreamily, "it would be great now just to be in your dorm."

"Mmmf" Teddy agreed. Through the cloak he could now see it was completely dark. "Come on. We can't stay out here all night" 

James sighed and mumbled something about hypothermia being worth it before locating his ruined shorts and pulling them on, holding them at the waist so they didn't fall off. 

They got up and Teddy threw on his staff robes. 

"Put that on," Teddy said, throwing James the cloak. "If anyone sees you walking in after curfew you're fucked."

James shrugged but put it on anyway.  
As they walked back to the tree where James books, shoes and bag still sat, breathing in the light summer night air, James grabbed Teddy's hand and intertwined their fingers. 

"Look up," James said. The sky was full of stars and it was a particularly clear night. "Are you sure we can't have a camp out?" 

"There are windows in my dorm," Teddy said with a wink directed about a foot to the left of James face. 

"Professor Lupin! Are you propositioning me?" 

"I most certainly am, and if I knew where your lips were I'd kiss you right now." 

James kept hold of Teddy's hand and walked backwards in front of him, pulling the cloak to one side to expose his face. 

They stopped walking as they reached the tree and Teddy kissed him, deeply. Biting his lip a little as he drew back.

James smiled at Teddy before turning around and continuing towards the castle, dragging Teddy with him.  
Thankfully he could already see the crack of light that meant the doors were still open.


	3. Lilac smoke and silver ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smutty smut at a Potter bonfire.   
> Amortentia cigarettes and bondage is involved

James stood with his back against the cool and rough stone wall of his house in the small space between it and the fence round back. The shed to his right glowed with the light from the bonfire blazing at the side of the house. The light danced in the windows growing and shrinking in the unpredictable way fire does.

He heard his cousins laughing and the adults drinking. Both parties discussing things he understood but had no interest in. 

He lifted the cigarette in his hands to his lips and took a long drag; savoring the sweet taste of toffee. 

As he exhaled and watched the brown tinged smoke curl away. The light he was watching in the shed's windows was interrupted and he heard the crunch of frozen grass being flattened as someone walked towards his little bubble of solitude. 

James made no move to leave or to even hide what he was doing. Instead he took another drag and waited for the intruder. 

Teddy walked round the corner as James blew lilac coloured smoke in his direction.   
"I wish you'd stop it with those things." Teddy said wafting the sickly sweet smoke out of his path. 

"Why? You love to smell them I know you do." 

"The smell I can cope with. It's how randy they make you that's the problem!" Teddy said grabbing a beer from the cool box by James feet. "Knew I'd find you with the booze." 

"Suddenly my sexual appetite is a problem is it, Lupin?" Pointedly using Teddy's last name so he knew he was in, at least, a little trouble. "Not as young as you once were?" 

Teddy leant his forhead onto the side of James skull and said in a quiet low growl, "I am well up to pounding you into the early hours of the morning should I see fit but you don't seem to be giving me a choice with those things. If you're not careful you're going to get addicted."

"Please, I've been doing this for so long, I couldn't get addicted. I know exactly what I'm doing." 

Teddy was right though. The amorentia laced cigarettes did not have the same effect as their liquid counterpart. They aired more on the side of insatiable lust and the consumer would not be content until their appetite was satisfied. 

One time when Teddy had been away and James had smoked he couldn't get out of bed until Teddy got back because he couldn't stop jerking off. Teddy had to come home early from his friend Charlie's bachelorette party in Miami and was not best pleased when he learned that James situation was self inflicted. 

"Can we get out of here?" James said impatiently running his hand down Teddy's back, slipping under his jeans. 

"I'm having a good time." Teddy said so dead pan James didn't know if he was serious or teasing him to turn him on more. 

"But you could be having a great time." James said before kissing teddy slutily on the mouth. Open and fluid. Free for Teddy to manipulate. 

"Fine." Teddy eventually whispered when he broke free of James's lips. 

James beamed but could hear the edge to Teddy's voice. This was either going to be amazing or over in ten seconds flat. 

James went straight upstairs and waited for Teddy to make their excuses about him not feeling well and needing an early night. 

He got right to work. He stripped totally naked - not at all in the mood to mess around. He began stroking his already aching prick subduing the burn that had started in his lower abdomen. 

He laid himself out so he completely covered the bed. A limb at each corner - except the top right... his right hand was other wise occupied. 

James was staring at the ceiling and tilting his head back into the pillows when he heard to door click. He didn't look up. 

Teddy completed the necessary wards and silencing charms for them not to be disturbed. Teddy then, however, continued to mumble spells as his wand turned towards James.

James hand uncontrollably flew away from his cock and was bound to one corner of the mattress. His other extremities all seemed to be stuck down too. He also felt his hole stretching and growing wetter. 

As he looked up at Teddy half in indignation, half in fiery curiosity he noticed the wispy silver rings. One running around the base of his cock the other around his balls. Another flick of Teddy's wand and they grew tighter causing James to draw air in through his teeth and throw his head back onto the pillows. 

James felt a surge of pleasure pain as Teddy knelt between his legs and instantly pushed two fingers smoothly inside his wet entrance. Teddy grabbed James cock and began stroking agonizingly slowly. 

His strokes came faster and he began to intricately move his fingers inside James, stretching him further and adding a third finger pressing against that spot that set James's insides alight.

James was moaning uncontrollably now and thrusting up into Teddy's fist. 

"Teddy! I'm..." but James didn't finish his sentence as Teddy removed his fingers from James and grabbed the base of his cock stopping his stroking. James gasped and thrust into the air to no avail before flopping back into the sheets.

Teddy leant over James' quivering form.

"You think I'm just going to let you cum that easily?" Teddy whispered an inch from James ear.

James moaned because he knew why Teddy was doing this. He was angry with him for smoking again. But the sex was just so good he couldn't resist it. 

This was different though, Teddy was totally in control of James' body. He had no say and he was so very vulnerable and so very horny. He needed to come and soon.

"Please Ted. Just let me..." 

Teddy released James cock and picked up his wand. The ropes around James's cock and balls grew tighter and his ankles were hoisted to somewhere near his ears. 

Teddy had also magically removed his cloths and was lubing up his throbbing dick. Teddy may have been pissed off with James but it didn't make him any less hot. Quite the opposite in fact. 

James cock was throbbing and begging to be touched but Teddy went straight to James' entrance. Sliding himself inside halfway and watching James's face contort in pleasure. 

"Can you take it, Potter?" 

"Teddy! Just please... just..." 

James winced more as Teddy thrust all the way in. 

Early in their relationship Teddy had always been so tender with James. Checking in constantly but when he was reprimanded for "babying" him during sex he really let loose and showed James exactly what rough was.

James loved the feeling of not being able to control or identify where he was; suspended half way between pain and pleasure, humiliation and ecstasy. He was free and trusted Teddy so much that he hadn't actually thought anything during sex in such a long time. He mostly just felt. 

Teddy thrust into him. Strokes getting quicker as James dick leaked and begged for release. 

Teddy was getting close and his hips grew more erratic as he lay his body down onto James feeling all of him, his hands running from James's calfs down to his arse. 

He came deep inside james and stayed there, riding out his orgasm, thrusting lazily. 

"Umm, Teddy... can I please have my hands back?" 

Teddy sat up and pulled out of james. 

"Hmm... not quite yet I don't think" 

"What? Teddy, I need to cum. Please! You know what those..." 

"Yes I do know what they do to you. And this is the last time you use them without asking me."

"So this is my punishment?" James said pouting. 

Teddy conjured a large black butt plug and toyed at James' dripping hole with it.

"Exactly," Teddy said pushing the huge thing inside James making him cry out in pleasure and want, his cock twitching.

"Fuck Teddy!" 

Teddy lay next to James and began stroking his red swollen cock. 

James shivered at the contact. 

The silver rings grew tighter as Teddy's strokes increased in pace. Teddy held his wand over the head of James cock and lube ran from the tip. 

Now his strokes changed, he began twisting around the sensitive head, alternating with playing with the slit and jerking his cock so fast James was sure he would cum but just as he began trusting into Teddy's hand, begging for release, Teddy would stop and start slow again. 

James was in bits. He needed release but Teddy was loving watching him squirm way too much. 

Teddy raised his wand again and James' body lifted and rotated in the air before dropping face down onto the sheets, arse in the air. 

James moaned but was too far gone to form actual words.

Teddy was hard again and he pulled out the butt plug, drawing another moan from james, who was gripping the sheets that his wrists had been rebound to and pressing his face into the pillow. His whole body was pulsing, he could feel the blood rushing through his veins, round his melting brain and down his swollen dick. 

Teddy pushed straight into James's oversensitive hole. Both cried out and James could no longer define where he was, what was happening, or even his own name. He was reduced purely to the feeling of Teddy and the need for release. 

Teddy set a fast pace, feeling his cum from earlier slicking the way. James was crying out shamelessly; a mixture of moans, sobs and half words like "Te...", "Plea..." and "Fu..."

Teddy waved his wand and the silver ropes and bonds vanished, but James was far too intoxicated with need to notice. He cupped James's balls with his fingers and pushed his thumb against his perineum, he moved his hand slowly up until his thumb was entering James right beside his cock, stretching his hole even further. 

Just as Teddy reached James's prostate and pressed down hard, James came untouched.   
3 more thrusts and Teddy was filling him again. 

Teddy relaxed onto James and they both fell flat onto the mattress. 

They laid there panting for a good ten minutes before Teddy rolled off James and realized he was completely passed out. He smiled and did a quick scourgify before picking him up and pulling back the covers to lay him on the mattress. He pulled the sheets over James naked body and walked round the bed to get in himself. 

The bonfire was round the other side of the house and there were no street-lamps around the Potter house so when Teddy raised his wand to turn off the lights they were plunged into darkness. 

"I love you." Teddy whispered into the darkness, moving into James' body and squeezing him.

"I love you too." James replied, totally blissed out and heady. 

Teddy smirked before falling into a deep sleep his dreams full of silver rope, lilac smoke and James.

**Author's Note:**

> Any notes and improvements are appreciated. Please leave in the comments


End file.
